1310
Events *''Nibbles v. Gwen'' Nibbles and Gwen consult Judge Mia to find out who is cuter.Judge Mia: Season 3, episode 1 - "Cute vs. Cute" *''Beansworth v. Pucenose'' Rosemary "Brownfeather" Beansworth of the Monaunkibou Tribe sues the CEO of the Logging Union, Cudz Pucenose, for deforestation.Judge Mia: Season 3, episode 2 - "Brownfeather vs. the Logger Union" *Judge Mia Redford writes the first fictional episode of her show, dubbing it "Just-In-Time Justice".Judge Mia: Season 3, episode 3 - "Just-In-Time Justice" *''Mackenzie v. George'' Mackenzie sues George for bullying her.Judge Mia: Season 3, episode 4 - "You Are Mia" *Season 3 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Carrington v. Groucheberger'' Fat-Bear Carrington sues Grouch Groucheberger for breaking her toilet.Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 1 - "Grouch vs. Fat-Bear" *''Furry v. Buni'' Chelsea Furry sues Uni Buni for blackmailing her.Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 2 - "Chelsea vs. Uni Buni" *Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo proposes to Judge Mia Redford.Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 3 - "Judge Mia's Valentine's Day" *Mia Redford and her fiancé Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo discover the body of Mia's late husband, Reynolds Redford, in Fragile Forest.Judge Mia: Season 4, episode 4 - "Honeymoon of Horror" *Season 4 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Groucheberger v. CamCam'' Kernelle Groucheberger sues teen pop star, CamCam, for smoking.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 1 - "Kernelle vs. CamCam" *''Fuzzingsburgue v. Rory'' Fire chief Big Bobby Fuzzingsburgue sues Rory "Drag-a-Butt" for violating fire safety rules.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 2 - "Big Bobby vs. Drag-a-Butt" *A fire at JMN Studios causes the evacuation of the courthouse during Fuzzingsburgue v. Rory. *''People v. Pucenose'' The people of Furria sue Hipper Pucenose for stealing the Diamond of Diamolumica.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 3 - "The People vs. Hipper" *The Furrian government passes Judicial Bill 17-30, requiring a jury in every court. *''Bittlemeier v. Fuzzingsburgue'' Birdena Bittlemeier sues Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue for trespassing in her yard and squishing her garden.Judge Mia: Season 5, episode 4 - "Jury Fury" *Season 5 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. *''Pucenose v. Pucenose and Wife'' Bobby Jane Pucenose sues his parents, Vanilla Bean and Banana Bean Pucenose, because they named him "Bobby Jane."Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 1 - "Bobby Jane vs. His Parents" *''Scumicimodito v. Pucenose'' Chipper Scumicimodito sues her twin sister, Hipper Pucenose, for posing as Chipper during a crime spree.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 2 - "Hipper vs. Chipper" *''Fuzzingsburgue v. Carrington'' Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue sues Fat-Bear Carrington for false advertising.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 3 - "Turdsley vs. Fat-Bear" *''Scumicimodito v. McCool'' Croakella Scumicimodito sues Barry McCool for being ignorant.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 4 - "When Mia Met Barry" *Judge Mia Redford and Monkey Joe "Fransisco" del Gumbo get married.Judge Mia: Season 6, episode 7 - "The Justice Bride" *Season 6 of Judge Mia airs on the Judge Mia Network. Births *Princess Ramona Appleton is born to Princess Tabby Furry and Chester Appleton. Deaths *Yogi Bonobo (father of Karen Bonobo-LaChillz) dies at the age of 43 or 44. Category:Years Category:14th century Category:1310s decade Category:Timeline